Conventionally, in order to stereoscopically display an image showing a real space, there has been used a method of determining a disparity between two captured images from a stereo camera and generating a stereoscopic image by using the determined disparity. For example, Patent Literature 1 cited below discloses a technology of converting a disparity determined by using captured images so as to emphasize a stereoscopic effect of a main subject and then performing stereoscopic display.